Dawn's Pokemon Journey Chap 1: Hoenn, Spotlight!
by Abeash
Summary: Dawn is back! Now that she has Abeash to tag along will she become the top coordinator of Hoenn? Or will another trainer steal her spot?


Pokémon Journey Chapter 1: Hoenn, Spotlight!

Finally, after a long and sunny trip from the Twinleaf Port to our heroine finds herself on the Slateport City Port. With a long journey ahead of her, what will our heroine discover on her new journey? "Come on Piplup, lets go!" yelled Dawn excitedly. The penguin Pokémon ran after her with its awesome speed and marvelous moves.

"Come on Piplup! Lets…" BUMP! Our heroine happens to bump herself and crashed on Piplup. Dawn rubbed her back and slowly stood up, "Oh, I'm so sorry! I didn't mean to hurt you! I'm really sorry! Really, sorry!" apologized a young trainer who happens to look like its just his first time on his journey.

"That's alright, I wasn't looking at the location where I was going, anyways I'm Dawn. You are?" asked Dawn happily. "Uh, my name is Abeash. I'm just a new trainer and I came from Slateport city. Look, here is my very first Pokémon Skitty." replied Abeash.

"A Skitty? How can that Pokémon be your starter? I thought it was suppose to be Mudkip, Torchic and Treeko?" asked Dawn curiously.

"Oh, see when I went to the Pokémon Lab, the Professor said that all the Pokémon starters for today are all taken, so I walked around sadly, when this Skitty suddenly jumped into my back and asked me to let it join my journey!" he said, happily.

"That's so sweet! So, what will be your plan? Enter the Hoenn League?" asked Dawn excitedly. She looked at Abeash then turn to Piplup who was squished at the floor.

'Believe it or not, but I want to become the best Pokémon Coordinator in Hoenn! I want to become like the champion! Like Wallace!" he answered eagerly.

"Hey, me too! I'm from Twinleaf town and I…." Dawn was stopped when Abeash suddenly flew like an angel in front of her. "You're the Dawn? The second top coordinator of Sinnoh? I'm like your biggest fan! Please let me travel with you to learn more! Please!" pleaded Abeash.

"Sure, why not. Uhh…." Dawn ran out of words to say so she just changed the subject. "Where are you heading off to?" she asked Abeash.

"Anywhere, where you go of course! I want to be your apprentice! I want to learn more from you!" answered Abeash.

"So, where's the next contest then?" asked Dawn uncomfortably. She held her guide book up and tried to search for information.

"Yo Abeash, what's up? Who's this girl with you? Your girlfriend?" said a loud and booming voice coming from behind. They both looked back and Abeash jumped away in fear.

"Abeash, are you okay?" asked Dawn. He could see Abeash cowering behind her looking very scared. "Dawn, that's Janice. She's my enemy since kindergarten. When I told her I wanted to become the top-coordinator, she decided to become one too! She's a mean nasty old witch, well actually she's only 3 months older than me, but still!" whispered Abeash.

"Whatcha' whisperin' bout?" complained Janice. Both Dawn and Abeash nodded their heads and slowly moved back.

"So, you're the second top coordinator from Sinnoh eh? How about a battle? Whatdya say?" she said confidently. Dawn nodded and yelled "We can do this Piplup! No need to worry!"

"Sigh, guess I can be the referee." complained Abeash.

"The battle of Dawn and Janice is now starting! Each trainer may use only one Pokémon! Let the battle begin!" announced Abeash.

"Piplup, spotlight!" yelled Dawn. Piplup popped out of the Pokeball with heart's floating around him, he pecked all of them and landed on the floor with him bowing.

"Not bad, Treeko enter!" said Janice cheerfully. Treeko popped out of his Pokeball with stars, hearts and leaves flying around him. Dawn looked with a daze and she was confused.

"I thought you can only use one seal?" asked Dawn curiously.

"Actually Dawn, here in Hoenn they invented a new design of seals. They are called "Element seals creator" You can make one by purchasing the new Poketch design. Everyone here has it!" answered Abeash.

"Enough chitchat, let the battle begin! Treeko, use Leaf Storm!" yelled Janice.

"Leaf Storm? Piplup, dodge!" yelled Dawn. Piplup was about to jump out of the way, when the tornado of leaves suddenly came flying to Piplup's spot and dragging him in! The leaves smacked Piplup more and more and finally, it stopped.

"Piplup, use BubbleBea…..Piplup?" asked Dawn quietly. The wind cleared up and there was Piplup, fainted and badly damaged.

"Well, I guess I should be the one who should be called 2nd top coordinator then. Treeko, return. Later losers." said Janice as she slowly walks away from our heroes.

Dawn stood in a daze and shock, will she able to continue on her dreams now that she was beaten by a starting trainer? Stay tuned!


End file.
